Host Club Origins
by princess-ookumae
Summary: This is a short fic I wrote for the Kyouya Ootori Faction contest. The first page or so is taken from the anime and manga yet the second half is an altered telling of what really happened when Tamaki first pitched the idea of a Host Club to Kyouya.


This is a short fic I wrote for the Kyouya Ootori Faction fan fic contest. The first page or so is taken from the anime and manga yet the second half is an altered telling of what really happened when Tamaki first pitched the idea of a Host Club to Kyouya.

**Host Club Origins**

NOTE: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club all events and characters are property of Bisco Hatori and BONES anime.

The true origins of the Host Club are a bit different than one might imagine. Let us go back to before Mom and Dad had even met.

Kyouya was born the third son of the Ootori family and as such he was chosen to support his elder brothers rather than to gain position as the CEO of either his father's companies, as Kyouya always thought _the important thing in being the third son is how far I can demonstrate my abilities without stepping out of my box_.

Yoshio did always see Kyouya as a strong candidate to take over either company yet he wanted to be sure that Kyouya could surpass his older brothers' achievements to his satisfaction. At the beginning of his third year of junior high Yoshio told Kyouya of that his rival's son would be joining his class at Ouran Gakuen. Yoshio also told Kyouya that day how vital it would be for him to get close to this boy seeing as how they too would become rivals in business and the best way to know one's opponent was to become their friend.

When Kyouya first met Tamaki his initial thoughts on Tamaki were that he was an idiot. Tamaki took an immediate liking to Kyouya; he thought that this could be the beginning of a great friendship.

Together they took trips all over Japan to see the shrines erected for the Great Buddha, Goryokaku Fort, Hamahage and Shisa, all of which Tamaki had mixed up in his mind at first thinking that he could see them all together. With each trip Kyouya became more enraged and spiteful to the blonde-haired Casanova.

One day Tamaki made a visit to the Ootori household, Kyouya had arrived home some time after Tamaki had initially stopped by and when he found Tamaki he was on the verge of tears. Tamaki was playing an eloquent piece on the piano, so brilliantly that Kyouya at first wondered how such a fool could bring forth such emotion that spared no eyes to be dry for its beauty was unchallenged. After Tamaki had finished the piece Kyouya and Tamaki retired the den where Fuyumi brought them tea and promptly went back to trying to organize Kyouya's clothing in his drawers properly.

While Kyouya sat irritated at Tamaki even though he too was moved by his piano skill, Tamaki tried beginning the conversation with "I wonder which is bigger this house or my home in France?" "I'm sure the Suou house is much bigger" Kyouya angrily stated. "I've never bee to the main house, the second mansion is much smaller" Tamaki continued idly searching through the things in the room "I see two older brothers and an older sister….so….will you be the heir to your family business?" Kyouya wondering what Tamaki was trying to start with this whole ordeal began to become steadily more and more short with Tamaki and stated "Of course not. Didn't you see? I have two older brothers. I'll be working under them." To this comment Tamaki was a bit surprised "I thought you wanted more….because your eyes don't sow any satisfaction now. You give up easier than I thought you would." Kyouya quickly snapped "Someone like you who will be the natural heir couldn't possibly understand….." Kyouya immediately stopped fearing that all his work would now have been for nothing.

"Huh? It hasn't been decided that I'll be the successor. My grandmother hates me. As it stands now I won't be the heir. I'm on a kind of probation. Of course it's not like I'm not interested in my father's job and I'd like to please my grandmother as soon as possible…but you see with my looks I could be a model and with my superior brain…." Tamaki began to ramble on about his wit and charm and his dreams.

Kyouya now infuriated threw the table on its side, threw Tamaki to the ground and began showing at him "I can't believe you, why don't you make more of an effort to be appreciated? Why are you giving up so easily? You're not like me, in your situations, if you try you can go to the top! Why don't you understand the advantageous position you're in!" "Who decided that? If you want to surpass them, why don't you? You're the one who isn't making any effort. You're the one giving up without even trying," Tamaki argued back. Kyouya's eyes widened as he leaned back easing off Tamaki a bit.

"By the way Kyouya, where's your kotatsu? I came over because I thought you might have had it made by now." Tamaki began looking around, while still being pinned to the ground by Kyouya. Kyouya hit Tamaki on the head and said "Baka, a kotatsu is used only in winter. If you want to use it, you'll have to wait." "So that's what your real face looks like….AMAZING!! Your face looks like what the Japanese call 'Hannya,' right?" Tamaki cheerily said.

Four months later once again Kyouya came home to find Tamaki was already there before him, this time sitting at a kotatsu. "Welcome home Kyouya!" "Why are you at my house before I am?"

"Kyouya!! I thought of something Fantastic!! Let's start a club!! One that utilized our beauty and charm. We'll call it 'The Host Club'!!" "You mean one of those clubs where bishounens try to charm money out of women and gay men while trying to keep their drunken states secret." "No, well something like that we will be using our charm on women yes, but we won't be getting drunk….we are still minors as you know, and we won't be making any profit out of the women, only sharing a good time."

"I'm not sure if there really would be anything to gain by having a club that does something for the pleasure of women, I mean what is there for us to gain with uncivilized women who will never gain their patriarch's companies?" "Kyouya it's just about having a good time. As for the companies these women will eventually be married and their husbands will inherit the company as you well know but what you often fail to see is how much influence a wife has on her husband."

"Well then what about the men? Do you think you could handle a man wanting to share your charms?" "Of course, my beauty is available to all of God's creatures." "Well then I think you still have a lot to learn about men who fancy other men." "What…do you mean...Kyouya?" Tamaki stumbled a bit with his wording. "Say a man were to come into our club and confess his love for you? What would you do?" "I'd say I love the entire world but sadly I could not be only his."

"Sadly, huh? What if said that was not good enough that he wanted you to prove you did love him" "Kyouya what are you trying to accomplish from this? I'm sure we won't have many male clients, and for those who want BL I'm sure our other hosts can take care of those situations in fact I'm wanting to get the Hitachiin brothers to join us and be the brotherly forbidden love team" "Still what if a man comes to designate you and say he lets on to just wanting your company and then he ends up kissing you?" "I'm not sure I'd know how to react to a man kissing me"

"See you need to make sure you know how to handle every situation before it arises" "Then I'll practice!!" "Practice what? Kissing men?" "Yes I'll practice every scenario possible before we open up our host club!! Kiss me Kyouya!!" "What are you insane?" "What? We are all alone here and you yourself said I need to be ready for every situation possible, so…" Tamaki pursed his lips and made a long chu noise.

Kyouya smacked Tamaki on the head and yelled "not like that you idiot, when seducing a person you have to make it seem genuine. Like this" Kyouya cupped Tamaki's cheek with his right hand and kissed Tamaki sweetly on his other cheek. Tamaki turned slightly red "I see when dealing with men you must be as you would a woman." "Yes, only many tricks do not work as well."

"Then let me try some on you….tell me if you think a guy would like to hear this…" Tamaki began whispering in Kyouya's ear. "You really use that line? For that to work you need to learn the true meanings of uke and seme" "What?" "I suppose it would be better for you to learn first hand…."

April of the next year when Kyouya and Tamaki entered into high school they charted Ouran's first ever Host Club. While initially Tamaki did not want to take money from women and didn't expect male guests to arrive he let Kyouya's argument of how to keep the club running efficiently and something else he couldn't quite remember slide.


End file.
